Drabbles de couples au hasard
by Resiliency6
Summary: Plein de drabbles sur des couples dont les personnages sont choisis au hasard...
1. RusLand

**Salut ! Alors voila, j'ai voulu faire une série de drabbles (je sais pas pourquoi,mais en ce moment, je trouve pleins d'auteurs qui en font, ça doit être à la mode, donc j'ai décidé d'en faire aussi) pour vous faire patienter du temps que je mets pour poster le chapitre 4 de "Les fantasmes de nos Nations". Mais ne vous en faites pas, pour ce qui suivent cette fic, le prochain chapitre arrive dans la semaine qui vient (avec un peu de chance même, demain, mais c'est à voir). Car oui, je l'ai terminé aujourd'hui et je l'ai envoyé à ma chère bêta pour qu'elle le corrige. **

**Donc aujourd'hui, ou plutôt ce soir car il est 23h20 au moment où j'écris (tous le monde sans fout mais j'avais envie de le mettre) j'ai commencé une série de drabbles. J'ai demandé à mon frère de me donner deux pays au hasard et j'en ai fait un couple. **

**Ne prenait évidemment pas au sérieux cette fic, c'était juste parce que j'avais rien à faire et que ça m'éclate d'inventer des couples improbables. Alors il y aura une série de couples invraisemblables comme ça. Comme toujours, si vous avez des idées de couples débiles, je me ferais un plaisir de les faire.**

**Rating : Je vais mettre M au cas où**

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne sont à moi, blablabla... Bref**

**P.S : J'ai changé le titre de "Drabbles de couples inventés" en "Drabbles de couples au hasard", je préfère.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1\. RusLand (Russie/Pologne)

Feliks était venu rendre visite à son ami Toris qui habitait toujours chez ce détraqué de Russie pour passer l'après-midi avec lui. Bien sûr, en toquant à la porte, ce n'était pas son meilleur ami qui était venu lui ouvrir comme d'habitude, mais bien le propriétaire de lieu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pologne ? Résonna la voix froide de Ivan.

\- Je suis venu, genre, pour voir carrément Toris ! Lui répondit Feliks qui exprimait un visage neutre, bien qu'il meurt de peur à l'intérieur.

\- Désolé, il n'est pas là !

Cette réponse était sèche et le polonais crut y déceler ce qui semblait être une pointe de déception.

\- Bon, tu me laisses genre, totalement entrer ou faut que je reste carrément devant la porte !

Russie s'effaça pour le laisser passer et l'emmena directement au salon des invités. Il demanda à Lettonie de leur préparer du thé, et un verre de vodka pour lui pendant qu'il s'installa dans son fauteuil, en face du canapé dans lequel s'était assis Pologne. Ils se jaugèrent quelque instants du regard jusqu'à ce que Raivis ne revienne avec un plateau contenant un service à thé en argent et une bouteille de vodka avec un verre. Il le déposa sur la table basse avant de filer en vitesse, préférant laisser les deux hommes s'entretenir seuls.

\- Toris n'est pas là ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour repartir ?

\- Si je suis, genre, venu ici, c'est carrément pour le voir ! Je ne repartirai, genre, que quand je l'aurais vu !

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, seulement troublé par les aspirations du polonais qui buvait tranquillement son thé pour ne pas se brûler, et les déglutitions permanentes du russe qui dégustait sa vodka. Seulement voila, le silence qui régnait ne plaisait pas du tout à Feliks qui reposa d'un coup sa tasse sur la table basse, la cassant presque sous la force qu'il y mit, et se leva pour se diriger droit vers Ivan qui ne comprenait pas un tel comportement venant de son ennemi.

Pologne se planta devant lui, balança dans un revers de main le verre de Russie qui s'écrasa plus loin sur le sol, et agrippa son col avant de planter ses lèvres sur celle du russe. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps avant de répondre et fit s'installer son presque-amant sur ses genoux, lui pelotant les fesses.

Le pauvre Raivis, resté derrière la porte pour savoir s'ils allaient se battre, avait stressé lorsqu'il avait entendu une tasse posait durement sur la table, puis un verre tombait à terre, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'angoisse qui le prit lorsqu'il entendit ce qui ressemblait fortement à des gémissements. Il se mit carrément à pleurer quand les cris de Pologne passèrent à travers la porte.

* * *

**Le truc le plus nul au monde... et j'en suis fière !**


	2. Frain

**Voici le deuxième drabble, écrit en même pas 5 minutes. Bon, c'est pas un couple extraordinaire puisqu'il existe mais ce sont les deux personnages qu'on m'a donné, alors j'ai fait avec. Il est plus court que le précédent, mais j'essayerai de poster un autre drabble aujourd'hui. Ça m'amuse tellement d'en faire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

2\. Frain (France/Espagne)

Francis était escorté par deux pirates espagnols qui l'emmenaient droit chez leur capitaine. Celui-ci attendait dans sa cabine que son amant français qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis bien longtemps lui soit apporté par son équipage. Il avait tellement hâte de se retrouver seul avec France.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il s'empressa de répondre d'entrer. Francis rentra et referma la porte derrière lui. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et chacun se regardait. Puis, un sourire étira les lèvres du français, geste vite suivi par Antonio. L'instant d'après, il était dans les bras de l'autre à pleurer la joie de se retrouver. Six mois, six affreux mois s'étaient écoulés et ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis tout ce temps.

\- Oh, Antonio… Mon Tonio ! Tu es rentré, mon amour ! Je t'ai attendu, tu sais ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Sanglota Francis dans le cou de son amant espagnol.

\- Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, mon Francis ! Six mois ans sans toi, c'est trop ! J'ai cru que je n'allais pas survivre ! Lui répondit Antonio de la même manière, sa bouche enfouie dans les cheveux au parfum de rose du français.

Ce dernier commença d'ailleurs à tenter de retirer le lourd manteau de son amant, qui l'aida dans sa tâche. Les chemises furent déchirées, les pantalons furent balancés à l'autre bout de la pièce, les sous-vêtements furent arrachés et bientôt, seuls les gémissements et les cris résonnèrent dans la pièce.

* * *

P.S : Devinez qui était au dessus ?

**Best question ever ! A plus !**


	3. Amerino

**Voici le troisième drabble avec un couple assez étrange mais que j'aime bien finalement. Il est un peu plus long que le deuxième chapitre... et plus osé aussi !**

* * *

3\. Amerino (Amérique/Romano)

Romano se demandait vraiment pourquoi il était là. Enfin si, il le savait, évidemment, mais il aurait préféré ne jamais venir et surtout, ne jamais avoir écouté ce putain de _bastardo di mierda_ qu'était Espagne. Celui-ci l'avait envoyé chez Amérique pour soit- disant « se faire un ami ». Non mais sérieux quoi ! Il pensait vraiment qu'il allait se faire un ami comme ça, d'un coup ?! Bien sûr que non ! Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas les gens en général, devenir ami avec un _cretino_ bouffeur d'hamburger qui parle beaucoup trop fort pour ses pauvres oreilles qui menaçaient d'exploser, c'était carrément mission impossible.

Et l'autre _stronzo_ qui n'arrêtait pas de parler en gobant Big Mac sur Big mac, faisant de ses paroles un flot de mots incompréhensibles tout en postionnant des morceaux de pain un peu partout. Lovino crut qu'il allait vomir tellement cette vision le dégoutait. Il voulait tellement hurler sur ce _grande disgustoso _de se taire mais Antonio lui avait assuré que s'il arrivait à devenir ami avec ce « Alfred », il aurait une récompense en rentrant. Peut-être une montagne de tomates fraîchement cueillies.

Alors que l'italien rêvassait sur sa récompense, il ne vit pas l'américain se lever pour aller chercher un DVD dans la commode sous la télévision. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Amérique lui demandant quel film il voulait voir qu'il se réveilla.

Il vit Alfred, dos à lui, penché sur la commode, ses fesses bien misent en évidence devant le visage de Romano qui se sentit rougir devant cette vision. Il voulut détourner le regard mais le jean trop serré et visiblement trop petit pour l'américain, attiré son regard sur le haut des fesses de ce dernier dont il voyait le début de la raie. Lovino paniqua silencieusement.

Putain, ce mec avait un de ces putains de culs ! Moulées ainsi dans son Lewis, ses deux miches bien fermes appelées les mains de Romano à les tripoter. Pour ne pas céder à son désir, il les coinça sous ses cuisses et se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure. Mais quand ce _cretino d'americano_ se baissa encore davantage, exposant encore plus ce fessier désirable à souhait, Lovino ne put se retenir et se leva à toute vitesse avant de coller son début d'érection contre les fesses d'Amérique.

Celui-ci se redressa à toute vitesse sentant quelque chose d'étrangement dur se pressait contre son postérieur. Il était plus grand que l'italien d'une tête mais cela ne déstabilisa pas ce dernier qui balança, au sens littéral du terme, Alfred sur le canapé, tête la première.

Lovino se mit au dessus de lui, son pantalon ainsi que celui de l'américain disparurent comme par magie et le sicilien se mit à frotter durement son érection grandissante contre le fessier de l'américain qui soupirait de plaisir.

Finalement, Romano était très heureux d'avoir écouté ce _stronzo_ d'Antonio, il avait pu baiser ce _bastardo_ d'américain et il avait pris son pied comme jamais.

* * *

**Tadaa ! Allez, Ciao !**


	4. LithuFin

**Voila un quatrième drabble, celui-ci un peu plus fleur bleue cependant, avec un couple que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour. j'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

4\. LithuFin (Lituanie/Finlande)

Toris se rendait au marché, faire les courses pour remplir le frigo d'Ivan, car mine de rien, ce type mangeait pas mal, et pour le nourrir, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Heureusement pour le brun, les marchés ouvraient en été et il pouvait faire le plein dès qu'il le souhaitait. De plus, étant, comme dit, en été, il faisait vraiment bon et le jeune homme ne pouvait vraiment plus supporter le froid ambiant de la Russie.

Cependant, le pauvre Toris était vraiment abattu en ce moment, en fait, depuis qu'Ivan-san se faisait son meilleur ami, juste sous son nez. Ca le rendait vraiment malheureux, lui qui avait eu l'intention de demander au blondinet exubérant de sortir avec lui, le voila bien, avec à présent un cœur brisé.

Son panier à la main, Toris déambulait entre les stands, une lourdeur pesant en lui, le faisant marcher d'un pas lent. Il acheta quelques fruits et légumes, trois truites et un saumon, une bouteille de lait et bien évidemment, quelques bouteilles de vodka pour son « tortionnaire ».

Soudain, un peu plus loin, son regard fut attiré par une chevelure blonde. Comme hypnotisé, il s'en approcha, subjugué par ce rayon de soleil dans la capitale moscovite. Il lui semblait reconnaitre ses cheveux soyeux, pourtant, impossible de savoir à qui ils appartenaient.

Le lituanien posa soudain une main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu, qui se retourna et Toris fut plongé dans deux orbes noisette. Et à cet instant, il se dit que jamais plus, il ne pourra en ressortir, en que même si son cœur était en miette, il guérirai tant qu'il serait aux côtés de ce jeune homme à la bouille d'enfant.

* * *

**Tadaa ! Review ?**


	5. RussIta

**Voici le drabble 5, avec, encore une fois, mon perso préféré (c'est-à-dire Russie, évidemment) et notre petit peureux bien-aimé, Feli.**

* * *

5\. RussIta (Russie/Italie)

Feliciano tremblait sur son siège. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, tout simplement car il se trouvait en plein meeting, assis juste à côté de, devinez qui ? Oui, je vous le donne dans le mille : Russie.

L'italien sentait son aura glaciale flottait autour de lui et le gelé jusqu'aux os. Il tremblait autant à cause du froid qui l'envahissait que de la peur que le russe lui inspirait. Heureusement pour lui, Allemagne déclara bientôt la pause, pour cause de chahut incessant.

Feliciano eut vite fait de déguerpir de là et de s'enfermer dans une des salles de repos mise à disposition des nations. Il referma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla avec la clé présente dans la serrure, bien piètre protection face au russe mais qui eu le don de calmer quelque peu l'italien paniqué. Il s'adossa contre la porte et se laissa glisser au sol, il respira un bon coup pour évacuer le stress. Il tenta de se détendre mais tout son corps se raidit lorsque, au loin, des pas résonnèrent sur le sol dallé.

Sa respiration se fit saccadée, ses mains se crispèrent sur son pantalon, son ventre se tordit désagréablement et sa gorge se noua. Il se releva d'un coup et partit se cacher derrière le canapé. Il entendait les pas lourds se rapprochaient de plus en plus et s'arrêtaient… juste devant la porte de la salle. Feliciano retint son souffle, les yeux écarquillés, attendant la suite. Avec un peu de chance, il allait partir et le laisser tranquille, mais malheureusement pour lui, les pas ne repartir pas.

Soudain, alors que l'italien pensait être hors de danger, un énorme craquement se fit entendre : Russie venait de défoncer la porte. La nation aux pâtes pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour pouvoir s'en sortir vivant, pleurnichant presque de désespoir.

\- Feli-chan ! Où es-tu ? Tu veux jouer à cache-cache c'est ça ? Dit Ivan de sa voix enfantine, pourtant Feliciano savait qu'il n'en était rien.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et les sanglots de l'italien se faisaient plus bruyants encore. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi venait-il par ici ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le laisser en paix ?

\- Trouvé ! Cria Ivan juste au dessus du garçon à la boucle.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

* * *

**Valà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt !**

**En fait, pour ceux qui suivent ma fic "Les fantasmes de nos Nations", je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard horrible mais le chapitre 4 est en ce moment-même en train de se faire corriger. Je sais que je l'avais promis pour cette semaine, mais je ne sais pas quand ma bêta l'aura corrigé donc en attendant, je vous fait ces petits drabbles. Ne me tuez pas !**

**Bye !**


	6. SpUK

**6ème drabble ! Rien que pour vous, un couple aussi beau que passionné !**

* * *

6\. SpUK (Espagne/Angleterre)

Arthur marchait tranquillement dans le parc. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, c'était agréable, et l'anglais s'était décidé à sortir un peu. Il passa à côté d'une mare où plusieurs cygnes nageaient gracieusement, plongeant de temps en temps la tête sous l'eau pour attraper de petits poissons.

Le gentleman s'assit dans l'herbe verte, profitant pleinement de la belle vue qu'il avait. Soudain, des éclats de rire attirèrent son attention. Il se retourna pour voir un couple, mais pas n'importe lequel, Francis et Antonio, qui se tenaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre en s'embrassant encore et encore.

Une légère pointe de douleur perça dans le cœur d'Arthur à les voir si heureux alors que lui se sentait si seul. Un souvenir revint soudain en lui, le plongeant dans une certaine nostalgie.

_\- __Oh sí !_ _Arthur… oh, __Dios mío… Sí, más fuerte ¡_

_\- God, yes… Antonio… you're so good…_

_Arthur plongeait encore dans ce corps délicieux en embrassant ces lèvres au goût de caramel. Antonio criait et gémissait de plaisir sous ses coups de reins et lui se perdait peu à peu dans le plaisir. Son sexe enserré par ces chaires chaudes et étroites était une véritable jouissance. _

_Ils avaient tous les deux abandonnés leur rôle de pirates sanguinaires pour passer à celui d'amants enflammés. Et ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Ils appréciaient tous les deux d'être simplement eux et de pouvoir se laisser aller à sombrer dans une passion ravageuse qui déferlait dans leurs corps par vagues destructrices. _

_A cet instant, ils s'aimaient simplement et se le montraient de la meilleure façon qui soit : en faisant l'amour._

* * *

**Le prochain pour bientôt, je l'espère ! Et puisque j'ai envie de le dire : OH NON ! DEMAIN C'EST LUNDI ! J'AIME PAS LE LUNDI !**

**(oui, je suis cinglée, et alors ? Ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ?!)**


	7. Prureece

**Un autre drabble rien que pour vous, chères lectrices (ou lecteur, j'ai toujours bon espoir qu'il y en ait). Encore désolé pour le chapitre 4 de "Les Fantasmes de nos Nations" qui n'arrive toujours pas, mais je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de ma bêta depuis un moment déjà. Je l'espère pour les vacances. Surtout que je n'aurais plus Internet pendant une semaine puisque je pars en Rome pour un voyage scolaire ! (Youpi ! Je vais voir le pays de notre petit Italie chéri)**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

7\. Prureece (Prusse/Grèce)

Gilbert était en colère. Encore une fois, son frère l'avait foutu dehors parce qu'il avait « soi-disant » foutu le bordel chez eux. Bon ok, il avait peut-être renversé une canette de bière sur la moquette et laissé traîner ses vêtements un peu partout, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le mettre dehors comme une vulgaire merde, putain !

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, notre prussien favori était en rogne, et pour prouver ce fait, il tapa rageusement dans le pauvre caillou qui traînait là et qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, l'envoyant valser à quelques mètres. Le caillou, pauvre caillou, de par la force qu'avait mis l'albinos dans son shoot, atterri sur la tête d'un pauvre dormeur allongé dans l'herbe du parc dans lequel il était. Le dormeur en question sursauta en sentant la pierre lui frapper violemment la joue et se redressa pour voir la fautif.

Gilbert, inquiet pour l'homme qu'il venait accidentellement d'agresser, vint à sa rencontre. Une fois plus près, il découvrit que l'homme à terre n'était autre que Grèce.

-Ah, Scheiße ! S'cuse Grèce, je voulais pas te viser !

Le susnommé releva la tête vers le prussien.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Prusse. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, les accidents !

Gilbert admira son calme et sa sagesse en toute circonstance, alors que lui se serait empressé de casser la gueule à celui qui lui aurait envoyé une pierre dans la face.

\- Mais dis-moi, tu as l'air plutôt en colère. Que t'arrive-t-il donc ? Demanda Héraclès avec son éternelle voix calme.

L'albinos vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Après tout, parlé à quelqu'un qui saurait l'écouter sans le juger pourrait l'aider à se détendre.

\- Arh ! C'est encore mein Bruder ! Il est trop maniaque, il supporte pas quand je fais une tâche. Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être renversé un peu de bière sur le tapis, mais c'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Du coup, je me suis retrouvé dehors avec un coup de pied au cul et il m'a interdit de revenir tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout nettoyer ! Je l'adore, mon Ludwig, mais il peut parfois être un vrai casse-couille !

Le grec n'avait rien dit durant tout le monologue de l'allemand, l'écoutant attentivement. Il posa même une main réconfortante sur son épaule en signe d'amitié.

\- Eh bien, si tu sais que ton frère est quelqu'un de très à cheval sur la propreté, pourquoi ne respecte-tu donc pas ça ? Evite de salir votre maison si tu sais qu'il te grondera dès qu'il le verra.

La poigne sur son épaule se fit plus ferme. Prusse hocha la tête, il avait bien entendu le conseil de l'autre mais n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'appliquer.

\- Oui, tu as raison !

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison !

La main commença à se promener dans son dos, descendant doucement mais sûrement. Gilbert n'y fit pas plus attention que ça mais lorsque la dite main se posa sur le haut de ses fesses, il commença à se demander ce qu'Héraclès faisait. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle se perdit un peu dans son jean, passant un doigt coquin sur le début de la raie de ses fesses, il se questionna sérieusement sur les intentions de son vis-à-vis. Il se retourna vivement vers le grec, celui-ci avait un sourire innocent plaquait au visage.

_Mein Gott, mais que se passe-t-il ?_ Fut la pensée de l'albinos alors que le brun l'allongeait dans l'herbe en le poussant un peu.

Des lèvres pulpeuses se posèrent sur les siennes et Gilbert oublia d'un coup toutes ses interrogations. Si c'était la façon de Grèce de le réconforter, pourquoi pas, après tout ?!


	8. Gerpan

**Voici un autre drabble juste avant mon départ pour l'Italie ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Allez bye !**

* * *

8\. Gerpan (Allemagne/Japon)

Ludwig se rendait chez son allié et ami Kiku pour élaborer leur nouvelle tactique militaire. Arrivé devant la maison, il toqua à la porte typiquement japonaise, cependant, personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Etonné, et aussi inquiet pour son ami d'ordinaire si ponctuel, il entra.

\- Kiku, c'est moi, Ludwig ! Je rentre !

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la salle de séjour, il n'y trouva personne. L'allemand chercha dans la cuisine, dans la salle de bain (ne sait-on jamais), dans le bureau, mais le japonais n'était nulle part. Ne manquait plus qu'une pièce : la chambre. Ludwig ouvrit la porte… et se figea instantanément. Là, au milieu de la pièce, dos à la porte, Kiku se trouvait, vêtu d'une tenue de soubrette trop courte pour lui et qui lui arrivait en haut des cuisses.

Le japonais se retourna, et pris en flagrant délit, se mit à rougir violemment.

\- Eum… euh… Ludwig-san… ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous croyez… je… euh…

L'allemand se mit à rougir à son tour lorsqu'il réalisa enfin devant quel spectacle il se trouvait. L'un de ses meilleurs amis en tenue coquine devant lui, dans une chambre avec un lit juste derrière lui. Le blond sentit une érection monstre se dresser dans son caleçon à cette constatation. Kiku, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre tellement il était honteux. Mais il décida de détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Peut-être voulez-vous du thé ?

Et ce fut les paroles de trop pour Ludwig qui se jeta sur la pauvre soubrette et lui arracha sa robe et ses bas et lui fit violemment l'amour, ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire au japonais.

* * *

**Et voila ! A la semaine prochaine !**


	9. Les Alliés

**Nouveau drabble, cette fois avec nos cinq membres des alliés. J'ai toujours rêvé de les voir tous ensemble en tant qu'amants. **

* * *

9\. Les Alliés

Alfred se leva, encore tout ensommeillé, et se dirigea vers la cuisine de la maison, presque à l'aveuglette, mais ayant fait le chemin un millier de fois, il le connaissait par cœur même les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne fit pas plus attention que cela aux quatre paires d'yeux qui se posèrent sur lui, et marmonna un vague « s'lut » avant de partir s'asseoir sur les genoux d'un grand homme au corps divinement musclé.

\- Eh bien, bonjour à toi aussi, мой дорогой ! (se lit : moï daragoï = mon chéri)

Il n'obtint en réponse qu'une série de mots inintelligibles qui le fit tendrement sourire, ainsi que les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ivan, car c'était lui, dont Alfred était assis sur ses genoux, se mit à lui embrasser doucement le cou. L'américain gémit doucement et se blottit davantage contre le torse fort et chaud de son amant russe qui commença à lui caresser doucement le buste.

\- J'adore lorsqu'il se réveille, il est encore tout câlin ! Il n'a pas encore son horripilant caractère. Fit Ivan à l'adresse des trois autres personnes qui ne pouvait détourner leurs regards de la scène de tendresse et d'amour qui avait lieu juste sous leurs yeux.

\- J'approuve ! C'est pareil avec notre petit Thutur ! Dit soudain Francis, et les autres rirent de bon cœur tandis que le dénommé se mit à rougir adorablement.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas vrai d'abord ! S'insurgea ce dernier. Je ne suis pas comme ça !

Mais sous les regards dubitatifs de ses quatre… en tout cas trois lucides, amants, il avoua à mi-voix que « oui, peut-être, il était un peu comme ça » et sa délicieuse bouille attendrirent Yao et Francis qui, de leurs mains baladeuses, se mirent à le caresser habilement, tandis qu'Ivan s'occupait toujours de son américain préféré. Les deux jeunes hommes anglophones ne tardèrent pas à fondre sous les attentions de leurs amants.

* * *

**Voila ! C'est chose faite ! A bientôt ! **


	10. AmeCan

**Nouveau petit drabble juste avant le calendrier de l'Avent.**

* * *

10\. AmeCan (Amérique/Canada)

Canada entendit un grand bruit qui résonna à travers tout son chalet. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre-mesure, pour faire un tel vacarme, ce ne pouvait être que :

\- MATTHEW, C'EST MOI ! AMÉRIQUE !

Oui, c'était définitivement lui. Le canadien retint un soupir ennuyé et s'efforça d'offrir un large sourire lorsque son frère entra dans la salle de séjour dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Oui, bonjour à toi aussi, Alfred !

Une tornade blonde le fit s'écraser au sol, dans un bruit sourd suivi d'un cri de la part de Matthew dont le dos avait fait une rencontre passionnée avec son parquet en bois.

\- ALFRED, ESPÈCE DE PAUVRE IDIOT ! TU M'AS FAIT MAL ! J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE TOI ET DE TES CONNERIES ! JE NE TE SUPPORTE PLUS !

-Mais… mais…

Canada se stoppa tout de suite, réalisant qu'il venait de commettre une terrible erreur en engueulant son frère lorsqu'il vit de petites larmes naître aux bords de ses yeux. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux en position assise.

\- Je… je suis vraiment désolé, Mattie ! Je voulais pas… je te jure, je voulais juste… je voulais…

Matthew paniqua soudain quand de grosses larmes dévalèrent les joues de son frère chéri. Il tâcha de se rattraper du mieux qu'il put :

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas grave, Al' ! J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la douleur, tu comprends ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça, d'ailleurs, je n'en pensais pas le moindre mot ! S'excusa-t-il en prenant dans ses frêles bras le corps beaucoup plus imposant de l'autre américain.

\- Je suis désolé, Matthew ! Je sais que je te pose beaucoup de problèmes et… et que je suis pas toujours là pour toi, mais… mais sache que je t'aime, Mattie, je t'aime plus que tout ! Tu es mon frère adoré, mon cœur, ma moitié ! Je t'aime, Mattie ! Fit-il en pleurnichant, le nez sur la chemise du garçon aux cheveux frisés.

\- Je… oh… oui, moi aussi, Al' ! Je t'aime, je t'aime mille fois ! Et oui, il arrive que parfois tu m'énerves, mais sache que, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi ! Tu pourras toujours venir me voir quand tu as un problème et… et puis je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi, Mattie ! Dis-moi, en parlant de problème, tu pourrais pas me dépanner en burger, j'en ai plus chez moi ?!


	11. Danself

**Voici donc un nouveau drabble pour le premier jour de l'année, un petit Danself. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année ! **

* * *

11\. Danself (Danemark x 2pDanmark)

Markell était énervé, mais vraiment énervé, contre son homologue Matthias. Etant tous deux des vikings puissants et craints, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord que chacun aurait son propre territoire en mer, et voila que ce pauvre idiot de Matthias était venu empiéter dans sa zone. Sans le consentement de quiconque, Markell s'était introduit sur le bateau de l'autre danois, ignorant les menaces des membres de l'équipage ainsi que leurs tentatives d'arrestation et entra sans frapper dans la cabine personnelle du chef.

\- Matthias, p'tit con ! Viens ici immédiatement ! Hurla-t-il.

Il était rare pour lui de se mettre en colère, étant de nature calme, mais là, ce connard de Matthias avait dépassé les bornes.

\- Oh~ mon cher Markell ! Quel bon vent t'amène, dis-moi ? Répondit l'autre en apparaissant de derrière un paravent, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

\- Salaud ! On avait pourtant établi une règle comme quoi il t'était interdit de venir ici ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu rentres dans une zone interdite ! T'es vraiment con ou quoi ?!

\- Ah bon ! Je ne savais pas ! Quel idiot je suis ?

Là, il le cherchait, c'était certain. Il allait voir, ce petit merdeux, ce qu'il en coûte d'empiété sur ces mers. Markell, mû par il ne savait quelle rage intérieure, se rapprocha de Matthias qui, le voyant ainsi arriver vers lui, ouvrit en grand les bras. Le danois furieux, bien qu'un peu étonné, ne s'arrêta pas en bon chemin et enserra d'un coup le cou de Matthias ente ses grandes mains avant de le basculer sur le lit et de lui arracher ses vêtements.

\- Oh oui, Markell ! Baise-moi, putain ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça !

Sans attendre, le danois à la barbe s'enfonça dans le fourreau de chair de son homologue, le faisant haleter sous le plaisir et la douleur qui le prit. Markell entama des mouvements de va-et-vient qui ne manquèrent pas de faire crier de plaisir le blond aux cheveux hérissés. Ils ne tardèrent pas à joui ensemble et à s'écrouler l'un à côté de l'autre. Matthias vint bientôt se blottir contre son double qu'il aimait tant.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici, Matthias, pour me voir ? Demanda alors Markell en chuchotant.

Le susnommé posa sa main sur la joue un peu rêche de l'autre et la caressa doucement.

\- Tu me manquais tant, mon amour ! Il fallait que je vienne te voir et j'allais mourir !

Markell retint ses larmes, mais il ne put empêcher un sentiment mélangeant tristesse et joie de naître en lui. Il prit dans ses bras celui qu'il considérait comme la personne la plus importante à ses yeux et ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre toute la nuit.

* * *

** A bientôt !**


	12. PrussIta

**Un nouveau drabble.**

* * *

12\. PrussIta (Prusse/Italie)

Gilbert ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il se releva en positon assise sur son lit. Il bailla bruyamment, sans la moindre classe, tout en étirant les bras, déliant ses muscles engourdis par le sommeil. Il jeta ensuite un rapide tout d'horizon de sa chambre. Oui, rien n'avait changé depuis hier soir, depuis le moment où il s'était couché. Ses habits étaient toujours correctement pliés sur la chaise de son bureau, celui-ci était parfaitement rangé si on omettait les quelques feuilles qui s'étaient entassées depuis quelques jours dû à son statut de nation, ses rideaux mauves étaient tirés ; laissant à peine passé les quelques rayons du soleil...

Cependant, il avait la curieuse impression que quelque chose avait changée, comme si un je-ne-sais-quoi venait perturber la quiétude et le rangement irréprochable de son espace personnel. Le prussien se rendit cependant bien vite compte que des ronflements légers troublaient le silence de la pièce. Des ronflements qui ne venaient ni de lui ni de Gilbird, assoupit un peu plus loin sur un coussin. Des ronflements qui semblaient étonnamment venir... De ses côtés !

Le regard rubis de Gilbert fut, de suite, attiré par une masse mouvante sous les draps à côté de lui. Il bondit hors de son lit en poussant un hurlement sans virilité aucune en faillit se ramasser par terre comme un gros sac. Son cri eut pour résultat de réveiller le petit poussin qui, surprit du comportement anormal de son maître, vint se poser sur son épaule, ainsi que de faire se lever la masse. Une adorable petite tête brune, surmontée d'une mèche rebelle qui formait des espèces de zigzag au bout, émergeait de sous la couette et de sous les paupières délicates se dévoilèrent de grands yeux ambrés.

\- Fe... Feli-li... Feliciano ! Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Le petit italien se frotta les yeux embués de sommeil, faisant naître une agréable impression de chaleur dans le ventre du prussien. Mais surtout, que faisait le garçon dont il était amoureux depuis des siècles dans son lit ?

\- Bah... Hier soir, Ludwig ne voulait pas dormir avec moi. Alors je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas que je vienne chez toi.

Sa petite voix donnait à Gilbert l'envie de lui sauter dessus.

\- Ah... euh... d'accord ! Murmura-t-il, gêné.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, nerveusement, un petit rire lui échappa.

\- Tu... Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas que... que tu dormes avec moi. Préviens-moi juste la prochaine fois, pas que je me réveille et que je crois qu'on ait fait je-sais-pas-quoi.  
\- De quoi ?

Sa naïveté et son innocence faisaient fondre l'albinos. Il allait vraiment lui sauter dessus si ça continuait.

\- Bah... tu vois... Ce genre de chose !  
\- Oh~ !

Feliciano sembla comprendre, et pour signe, il déposa un doigt pensif sur son menton et leva les yeux au ciel, paraissant réfléchir.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il se passe ce genre de chose entre nous ?

Cette fois, l'allemand rougit fortement, en proie à une gêne dont il avait peu ressenti dans sa vie. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que l'italien si adorable lui pose une telle question. Que devait-il répondre à ça ? Lui dire qu'il en rêver depuis des années et des années ou bien mentir en disant que jamais il n'aurait de telles pensées pour son ami ?

\- Bah... c'est pas ça... c'est juste que... euh... c'est pas trop ce que des amis font entre eux...  
\- Nous ne sommes qu'amis ?  
\- Euh... ouais... Pourquoi ?

Cette fois-ci, par contre, se fut à Feli de réfléchir avant de répondre. Il semblait lui aussi assez embarrassé. Une douce couleur rosée vint colorer les joues à croquer du Méditerranéen avant qu'il ne dise, la voix presque aussi basse qu'un murmure :

\- Disons que ça ne me dérangerait pas trop qu'on aille... plus loin. Enfin, je veux dire... être plus... que des amis...

Gilbert eut la sensation que son cœur venait de rater au moins trois battements, avant de repartir à toute allure. Son cerveau ne réfléchit plus et il se jeta sur l'italien pour débuter un splendide baiser qui leur fit voir plus haut encore que les étoiles. Leur premier baiser ! Et sûrement pas le dernier !


	13. FrIna

**Un nouveau petit drabble, écrit assise devant la baie vitrée de l'appartement qu'on a loué pour une semaine, avec vue sur la mer méditerranée. N'est-ce pas génial pour l'inspiration ?**

* * *

13\. FrIna (France/Chine)

Francis, assis sur le canapé de son appartement avec vue directe sur la tour Eiffel, lisait son journal où les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchaînaient sans cesse, ce qui eut le don de casser le moral que le Français avait jovial en se réveillant. N'y avait-il jamais de bonnes nouvelles de ce pays ?

\- Alors, chéri, qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent aujourd'hui ?

La voix de son amant fit relever la tête au blond. Son petit-ami portait encore sa petite nuisette rose à froufrous rouges et ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient au creux du dos. Si Francis le rencontrait pour la première fois, il aurait été persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, sa fine et frêle silhouette, ses longs cheveux de filles et ses manières efféminées n'aidaient en rien à savoir de quel sexe Yao appartenait. Mais pour avoir vécu avec lui depuis plus de 6 ans déjà, le Français savait que c'était bien un sexe masculin qu'il cachait sous ses robes.

Celui-ci vint l'embrasser gentiment avant de se diriger dans la cuisine, la pièce adjacente pour se préparer son petit-déjeuner. Il revint avec un croissant et un verre de jus d'orange, habitude qu'il avait prise à son amant à force de vivre en France, puis revint s'asseoir à côté de son amant.

\- Pas grand-chose ! Encore et toujours des conneries ! Des lois à la con que l'Assemblée vote parce qu'ils ont que ça à foutre, un attentat par -ci par-là, la grève encore et toujours, un connard qui s'est tué, lui et sa famille, parce qu'il n'est pas foutu de regarder la route plutôt que son portable… Bref, que des bonnes nouvelles pour commencer la journée. Râla Francis en bon français qu'il était.

\- Oh, je vois ! Attends, mais si, il y a une bonne nouvelle ! Répliqua Yao en mastiquant un bout de son croissant.

\- Ah oui, laquelle ?

\- Mes parents nous invitent à manger chez eux demain soir ! C'est pas génial, ça ?

Francis lui lança un regard à mi-chemin entre le désespoir et l'angoisse qui fit éclater de rire le Chinois. S'il y avait bien une chose que Francis ne supportait pas, c'était les parents super stricts et carrés de Yao.


	14. NyoBelaRus

**Un autre petit drabble écrit au bord de plage. Cette fois, je m'attaque à l'étrange relation qu'entretiennent Russie et Biélorussie mais version garçon. Mon dieu, Nyo!Biélorussie est juste trop beau !**

* * *

14\. NyoBelaRus ( Male!Biélorussie/Russie)

Russie, dans son grand manoir perdu dans la campagne russe, et plus particulièrement dans son bureau, triait sa paperasse. Entre les publicités, les lettres de son patron, celles des autres nations, les invitations des politiciens à leur soirée, les factures, Ivan avait du boulot, et, on pouvait le dire, il détestait ça. Pas qu'il est grand-chose à faire d'autres, mais s'occuper des papiers le gavait.

Après plusieurs heures passées visser sur son siège, il tomba finalement sur **La **lettre qui allait ruiner sa journée pour de bon. Une lettre de son très cher frère cadet qui avait décidé de venir lui rendre visite le soir-même car, je cite : « Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas rendu visite à Onii-chan. ».

À ce moment-là précis, le Russe ne savait pas s'il devait opter pour la fuite ou le suicide, mais les deux cas lui semblaient plus attrayants que de voir son frère.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans la plus sombre des ambiances, ni Russie ni ses larbins – pardon, domestiques – n'était enthousiaste à l'idée de voir débarquer le terrifiant Biélorussie dans le manoir. Pourtant, le soir arriva tout de même et tous s'étaient habillés pour l'occasion, bien que l'idée de déserter le manoir leur fût à tous passer à l'esprit.

L'horloge sonna les 20h et les coups résonnèrent dans le manoir entier, comme sonnant leur mise à mort à tous. Tous étaient d'ailleurs devant la porte d'entrée, qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, révélant ainsi le jeune Nikolaï. Pour faire une rapide description : il avait les cheveux gris qui lui encadraient le visage, ce dernier était d'une très grande beauté bien qu'entachait par les yeux bleu-violet perçant qui semblait sonder votre âme au plus profond. Il portait un manteau de la même couleur que ses cheveux, mais plus foncé avec des touches de noirs pour la fourrure. Oui, Nikolaï Arlofsky était un très bel homme, mais sa personnalité froide et psychopathe sur les bords l'empêchait d'être parfait.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et s'arrêta juste en face de son frère aîné. Il n'était pas aussi grand que lui, mais n'en restait pas moins le plus terrifiant des deux. Même les Baltiques préféraient être au service de Braginski que de son cadet.

\- Nikolaï ! Fit Ivan, un sourire poli mais crispé aux lèvres.

\- Pas de formalité avec moi, très cher frère, appelle-moi Niko ! C'est ce que tu crieras plus tard ce soir !

Un violent frisson parcourut l'ensemble des personnes présentes hormis celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Ivan, s'il avait été un peu moins courageux, aurait sans aucun doute sanglotait avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais il n'était pas comme ça, alors il faisait courageusement face à son frère.

\- Suis-moi ! Le repas est servi dans la salle à manger !

\- Avec plaisir, grand frère !

Ivan réprima un autre désagréable frisson avant d'entrer dans la salle où il serait enfermé, seul, avec son psychopathe de frère pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Encore une fois, une envie folle de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de Nikolaï le prit.

.

Ivan poussa un profond soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il referma enfin la porte de sa chambre. Une ambiance lourde et malsaine avait pesé tout au long de la soirée. Les deux frères n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, mais les regards que lui lançait Nikolaï étaient lourds de sens.

Avec joie et soulagement, Ivan se délesta de ses vêtements pour ne garder que son boxer et se glissa avec bonheur dans la fraîcheur de ses draps. La somnolence embrouilla bientôt son esprit, si bien que lorsque le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se ferme parvint à percer la brume de son esprit, il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Mais lorsqu'un corps se colla contre son dos et que des mains baladeuses se promenèrent sur son dos, il comprit que sa vertu était en danger. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, il ne pouvait plus espérer en réchapper.

* * *

**Review, s'vous-plait ?!**


	15. GerUK

**Nouveau drabble ! **

**Réponse à Paixdelesprit : Oui, pauvre Russie ! Mais j'aime bien le torturer de temps en temps ! Moi, j'ai adoré écrire cette phrase. Ok, je vais te faire un GerFra ! Pour le FRussia, je vais bientôt en poster un sur "Les Alliés" donc tu auras les deux. Gros bisou à toi !**

* * *

15\. GerUk (Allemagne/Angleterre)

Dans sa cuisine, Arthur préparait du thé pour la petite réunion qui aurait lieu chez lui dans quelques minutes maintenant. La veille, Ludwig Beilschmidt lui avait téléphoné pour lui demander s'il été possible qu'il s'invite chez lui, histoire de parler du futur meeting international. Pourquoi lui ? Tout simplement parce qu'il était évident que l'Allemand et lui était les deux seules nations travailleuses parmi ces tas de flemmards qui n'en foutaient pas une.

Et comme le sujet qui serait abordé à la prochaine réunion mondiale était volumineux, Allemagne s'était bien évidemment tourné vers la seule personne capable de travailler convenablement, c'est-à-dire Angleterre. Ce dernier avait même interdit à son amant français de venir lui rendre visite cet après-midi-là pour qu'ils puissent travailler correctement.

Bientôt, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Arthur eut tout juste le temps de verser le thé dans les tasses avant de se précipiter à l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte à son collègue. Ils se saluèrent poliment et l'Anglais conduisit le germain à son salon avant de chercher les tasses de thé. Lorsqu'il revint, ils purent se mettre au travail. Quelques heures passèrent, et enfin, ils purent clôturer le sujet. C'est avec des soupirs de soulagement et des sourires fiers qu'ils se reculèrent dans leurs sièges.

\- On a bien travaillé ! S'exclama Arthur, la satisfaction plaquée sur son visage.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Je te remercie à toi de m'avoir aidé. Avec un tel sujet, j'en aurais eu pour des jours entiers de travail. Le remercia chaleureusement Ludwig.

\- Je t'en prie, ce fut un plaisir !

En se relevant, l'Anglais s'étira, levant ses bras hauts vers le ciel. Le mouvement fit se soulever sa chemise, ce qui laissa le loisir à l'Allemand d'apercevoir son ventre plat. Ludwig ressentit une étrange chaleur dans son bas-ventre, qu'il en ressentait habituellement qu'avec son amant. Il se leva à son tour et vint se poster en face d'Arthur. Ce dernier faisait quelques centimètres de moi que lui, ainsi, il dut levait la tête pour regarder l'Aryen.

\- Ludwig ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y… AAH !

La raison de ce cri était le fait que le grand blond venait de lui attraper les hanches et l'avait porté à sa hauteur. Ses lèvres vinrent ensuite s'écrasaient contre celles du plus petit. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, Arthur, rouge de honte et de colère, se débattit violemment, mais l'Allemand était bien plus fort que lui et n'eut aucun mal à le retenir. Pour le calmer, il le jeta, littéralement, sur le canapé et vint s'allonger sur lui, empêchant tout mouvement.

\- Ludwig, _bloody hell_, j'ai un petit-ami ! Et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait Feliciano s'il apprenait ça ?!

Mais l'Allemand sembla comme en transe, n'écoutant pas un mot de ce que disait le blond aux épais sourcils, qui gémit fortement lorsqu'une bouche vint sucer son cou. Les mains d'Allemagne se baladèrent bientôt sous sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons un à un, et agrippèrent ses tétons sensibles. Arthur avait de plus en plus de mal à le repousser, ses tentatives étaient stoppées par le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Mais si tous deux étaient très excités, ils tombèrent à plat lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et un tonitruant : « _Thuthur, je sais que tu m'avais interdit de venir, mais j'ai trop envie de toi_. _Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »_

* * *

**Cette chute, quoi ! Review ?**


	16. AmerIta

**Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien posté. Voici la suite d'un précédent drabble de ce recueil. **

* * *

16\. AmerIta (Amérique/Italie)

Il y a quelque temps, Lovino lui a raconté sa petite aventure avec Jones. Comme quoi il avait couché avec lui, avait pris son pied, mais qu'il avait dû le forcer à le lâcher, le lendemain, lorsqu'il était reparti. Vraisemblablement, Alfred, durant cette nuit-là, s'était épris de son aîné. Cependant, Lovino n'avait pas voulu rester avec lui et lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas de lui, que ce n'était qu'une aventure d'une nuit et rien de plus. De plus, l'Italien avait déjà un amant, qui n'était nul autre qu'Antonio, et qu'il ne voulait pas ruiner sa relation passionnelle avec le bel Espagnol rien que pour lui.

Ainsi, Feliciano en était persuadé, le jeune Américain devait sans aucun doute avoir le cœur brisé, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'aller le voir chez lui. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le consoler, mais pourrait toujours essayer.

Bientôt, il arriva devant la maison de l'Américain et toqua à la porte de ce dernier. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'actionna. A son grand étonnement, la porte s'ouvrit et il put donc entrer. L'intérieur semblait comme inhabité, les stores et les rideaux étaient tirés, une couche de poussière recouvrait le mobilier. Feliciano comprit qu'il y avait vraiment un problème. Il fouilla donc chaque pièce et finit par découvrir Jones, dans sa chambre, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. L'Italien s'approcha doucement, lorsqu'il fut à proximité, il put même entendre des sanglots.

\- Alfred ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, à côté de l'Américain et posa une main sur la bosse que formait le drap.

\- Alfred ? Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est mon frère qui t'a mis dans cet état-là ?

Un couinement lui fit comprendre que oui, c'était bien lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de traiter mentalement son frère de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il aurait dû être plus gentil et ne pas jeter l'Américain comme un malpropre après leur aventure. Feli déposa sa main dans les cheveux blonds qui sortait de la couverture et les lui caressa.

\- Ecoute ! Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Ce n'était franchement pas gentil ! Mais… tu devrais passer à autre chose ! Je ne sais pas, trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! Essaie d'avancer !

Ces mots, bien que dit avec maladresse, eurent tout de même le don de faire sortir le visage rougi et bouffi d'Alfred des draps.

\- Tu penses ?

Sa voix faible et penaude brisa le cœur si sensible de Feliciano.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu sais, dans ma vie de nation, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses. La plus importante est d'avancer, quoi qu'il advienne.

Alfred sembla réfléchir quelque instant. L'Italien ne comprit ce qu'il venait de lui arriver que lorsque les lèvres de l'Américain s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Celui-ci s'écarta vite, mais resta à proximité de son visage.

\- Pou… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Feli était un peu largué. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Bah ! Tu viens de me dire d'avancer, de passer à autre chose. C'est exactement ce que je viens de faire, non ?

L'Italien rougit. Il ne s'attendait pas trop à ça.

\- Oui, c'est… c'est une façon de voir les choses !

Alfred lui sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, l'allongeant sur le matelas. Finalement, Feli avait bien fait de venir le voir.


End file.
